Lax
"Lax" is an episode crossover between Recess and Lilo & Stitch, which was first broadcast on January 16th, 2006. Plot 'Summary' The Recess Gang visits Kauaʻi so Gretchen can use a telescope to examine what she believes is a new planet. Meanwhile, an experiment designed to make people stop working zaps Stitch with its lazy beam. Lilo is forced to depend on her new friends to catch the experiment while Stitch takes a vacation. 'Main Story' The Recess Gang, along with their chaperone Miss Finster, accompany Gretchen to Hawaii after she makes a big discovery about a new planet. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch, a local and her alien friend, have made a mess trying to create a new recipe. Lilo's older sister, Nani, orders them to clean it up and then leaves for work (however, while driving over a puddle, Experiment 285's pod was activated). Instead, they try to make Pleakley, another alien with a love of cleaning, do it. However, after seeing how huge the mess is, Pleakley faints. Sometime after, Stitch wanders outside and does nothing except lie in a hammock. Then Pleakley is zapped by the same unknown energy that got Stitch, causing him to laze about in a similar fashion. The same goes for another alien named Jumba, who just arrived. It turns out the culprit is Experiment 285, or Lax, an alien experiment with an antenna-like appendage that is designed to cause people to be very relaxed and lazy. Lilo and a lazy Stitch chase after him, but instead find Spinelli running towards the pool of the hotel, followed closely by the rest of the Recess Gang. Lilo follows as well, but then Mikey and Vince (though at separate times) are zapped by Lax. Lilo explains everything to T.J., and they then try to capture Lax, but they fail and he escapes. Meanwhile, another alien named Gantu is made to follow a satellite's directions to find Lax for the evil Hämsterviel. Lilo and four of the Recess characters, Gus, T.J., Gretchen, and Spinelli, catch up to Lax at an observatory. T.J. and Spinelli try to get Lax themselves, but they too get zapped. Just then, Gretchen finds the new "planet" that she discovers, but Lilo finds out it's only a satellite being used by Hämsterviel (the same one Gantu uses). Gretchen's Galileo computer is zapped; however, Gretchen gets the idea to use the telescope to zap the satellite. While most of the Recess Gang distract Lax by hitting golf balls at him, Gretchen is zapped, but she still works on the plan; apparently, she finds work relaxing. Gus gets chased by Lax, but Lilo distracts Lax just in time for Stitch to pummel him. Lilo, Gretchen and Gus then put their plan into action, and the satellite ends up destroyed. Gantu confronts them, but Lax zaps him, thus ending the threat. The Recess Gang eventually goes back to normal, and Lax finds a hobby in zapping stressed and unpleasant tourists at the airport. Then Spinelli wonders where Finster is. It turns out Finster has never left the spa. Goofs *'Continuity error: '''While this episode takes place around 2005 (though the episode itself didn't air until 2006), it is made explicitly clear in ''Recess that the show takes place over the course of the 1997-1998 school year, with Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade taking place at the start of the 1998-1999 school year. Trivia *Xfinity/Comcast listings state that this episode premiered on August 9th, 2005. **Also on Xfinity/Comcast listings, if viewers press "Captions", there are no subtitles. *Only Pamela Adlon, Rickey D'Shon Collins, Ashley Johnson, and April Winchell reprised their roles as Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, and Miss Finster from the original Recess show. T.J. was replaced by Axel Alba, Mikey with Zack Shada, and Gus with Zach Ewing. *Lilo and Gus are the only main characters to not get zapped by Lax. *There are a few moments between T.J. and Spinelli, like when he asked her to help him out with distracting the experiment Lax. Also, when the six kids plus Lilo and Stitch were all at the observatory, right before the two of them both get zapped by Lax, Spinelli is seen quickly taking T.J. by the hand and then running up together to the rooftop of the building. After that, they are both seen goofing off together on the beach, while under Lax's spell. *The Recess Gang are the only characters from a One Saturday Morning show to appear in an episode of a Disney Channel series. Also, this marks the final appearance of The Recess Gang on television. *Because the only teacher appearing in this episode is Miss Finster, as well as Miss Grotke neither being seen nor mentioned, the gang are probably still in fifth grade in this episode. *This crossover episode belongs to the show Lilo & Stitch: The Series. **Given this crossover as well as the other crossovers that take place in Lilo and Stitch: The Series, this implies the Recess Gang exist in the same universe as The Proud Family, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Kim Possible. Cast The very last appearance of The Recess Gang. *Lilo Pelekai - Daveigh Chase *Stitch - Chris Sanders *Nani Pelekai -Tia Carrera *Pleaky - Kevin McDonald *Jumba Jookiba - David Ogden Stires *Gantu - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Hamsterveill - Jeff Bennett *David Kenewa - Jason Scott Lee *T.J. Detweiler - Axel Alba *Vince LaSalle - Rickey D'Shon Collins *Ashley Spinelli - Pamela Segall-Adlon *Gretchen Grundler - Ashley Johnson *Mikey Blumberg - Zack Shada *Gus Griswald - Zach Ewing *Miss Finster - April Winchell Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Specials